Overprotective God and Philosophical Student
by xXLoveSong-ForNo1Xx
Summary: YATORI WEEK; DAY TWO! PART 1 [Bound]: "What did Yatty do this time?" "He punched Hiyori's date." PART 2 [Song Lyrics]: /Staring at the bottom of your glass/Hoping one day you'll make a dream last/But dreams come slow and they go so fast/ (Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami!) (A/N: The Humor is for Bound and Angst for Song Lyrics.
1. Bound

**_A. Bound_**

_tied**  
**in bonds  
under a legal or moral obligation  
inseparably connected with_

.

.

.

"Hiyo~r_iiiiiiiiii_!" The blue-eyed god laments in his usual Yato-way. Yet no matter the pitch or amount of his childish whines, a certain rose-eyed high school student paid him no heed. It was a daily thing in Kofuku's household: Yato whining and Hiyori either ignoring or chastising at him. Yukine, hoping to distance himself from the fighting couple who thought of as parents, he'd never tell them that though, Yato would only get a bigger head, sat beside the pink-haired goddess.

"What did Yatty do this time?"

"He punched Hiyori's date." The regalia's words rolled off his tongue with such nonchalance that it was like he was talking about the news. Kofuku showed no shock at all. The same couldn't be said for Daikoku.

"No way!"

"Uh, yeah way! This is Yato. And guess what it was for?" The blond didn't give either of them time to respond. "This guy, Aki or Arata or something, helped Hiyori after she tripped. Just that." Both regalia got into the heat of the gossip about the cause of today's drama whilst Hiyori and Yato continued bickering upstairs.

.

.

.

"HE DEFILED YOU!"

"SONODA-KUN HELPED ME!"'

"HE STILL TOUCHED YOU! HONESTLY, HIYORI, BOYS SHOULDN'T TOUCH YOU!"

"SO THEY CAN'T EVEN GIVE ME MY BOOKS BUT YOU CAN HUG ME WHEN I'M UNCONSCIOUS?! IS THAT IT?"

"UGH! Th-THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

.

.

.

Kofuku giggled, catching the attention of the shinkis. "What is it, milady?" She turned to them, a mischievous grin in those big, purple eyes. Knowing full well that every bet she makes always loses, Kofuku said with pride,

"I hope Hiyorin catches the attention of every boy she meets!" Daikoku and Yukine sweat dropped, the opposite of what the goddess said flashed in their minds.

"They'll be forever bound…" Yukine was close to tears.

"Yato and Hiyori will fight forever in milady's house…"

.

.

.

"Hiyori! I've made up my mind! The only solution is if you stay here forever! SIMPLE!"

"**JUNGLE SAVATE!**"

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Happy Day 2! Anyways, I'll post '_Song Lyrics_' tomorrow. It's almost 1AM where I live and I have soap operas to watch!**


	2. Song Lyrics

**_B. Song Lyrics_**

_Place your ipod/mp3 player on shuffle and pick a random song. Use the lyrics of that particular song as your prompt._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Who...

Who's_ Yato?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"I don't like it! I don't want our bond to be cut! I want to be with Yato-kun longer!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Not **yet**.

Not after everything we've been through.

Just give me now.

Yato, just a _minute_.

Please?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just one more _**minute**_.

_Please._

Just one more minute with you.

All of you.

**Don't** let me go

**.**

**.**

**.**

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

**.**

**.**

**.**

I don't wanna say goodbye.

Someone, **please** tell me...

_Why_?

I don't want to lose you, Yato.

Yato...

stop!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

**.**

**.**

**.**

YATO!

I told you! I did!

I've never felt so content

** free**

_alive_

_**h_a_p_p_y!**_

W-Won't you **miss** me?

Well, _won't_ you, Yato?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Can yo-

What are you _doing_...?

I told you,

**N O**

Put Yukine away!

You're not to cut our bonds.

Not unless I give you permission to.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_  
_But never to touch and never to keep_  
_'Cause you loved her too much_  
_And you dived too deep_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Do **you**?

Does it weigh on your chest?

This _human_ emotion.

This INTENSE feeling dealt with by such _simple_ beings.

Yato, can you feel it?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's just a **four-letter** word.

With so many m_e_a_n_i_n_g_s and c0MpleXiT1es to it.

Why can't we say it?

_Huh_?

I feel it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

**.**

**.**

**.**

You didn't need to say it, you know?

Not even now.

I know what you're feeling.

I **think** I feel it, too.

Yato, do you l-

**.**

**.**

**.**

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
_Will you let her go?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Spending time with Tenjin, Daikoku, Kofuku, Yukine,

_Yato._

It felt like a **d_r_e_a_****m.**

One moment there so vivid, so _real_.

Then, after it's happened, it's unreal, a whisper of doubt.

Was it even real?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Would he do that, anyway?

Why did he think about doing that?

Who even _told_ him I'd be better off without him.

Yato isn't a burden.

He **isn't**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happier being with _him_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

**.**

**.**

**.**

He isn't _that _stupid...

Right?

Yato wouldn't do that.

He knows I've never been happier being with them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yato

You wouldn't cut our bonds, right?

Not without my permission.

_Never._

He just won't.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_And you let her go_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sutāto  
**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I would've uploaded this early in the morning... but I woke up at noon then I had a Disney Fairy Marathon with my cousins, and when I was about to upload this fic along side the YATORI WEEK DAY 3 oneshot, I accidentally erased everything and it was beyond retrieving. Not even in the tinnie-tiny recycle bin thingie on the desktop... Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I need it as much has Yato does 5 yen coins.**

**NOTE: Btw, this thing is supposed to be read in _reverse_. Like you start with the bottom story-portion and go upwards but the lines are read normally (up to down; left to right)... haha I should've put this on the top but I wanna put it down here.**


End file.
